emulatorsandromsfandomcom-20200215-history
TASVideos.org
TASVideos.org was formly known as NESVideos.org. TASVideos.org is a website that has tool-assisted speedruns/playarounds/glitchfests and more movies using several emulators to play several ROMS such as Super Mario Bros., Metroid, Mega Man, to entertain people, NOT showing skill (to impress). History After Morimoto released his Super Mario Bros. 3 movie in mid-2003, a person named Joel "Bisqwit" Yliluoma founded Morimoto's movie. Bisqwit went to the websites mentioned in the video, and discovered that Morimoto had created more tool-assisted speedruns for games such as Rockman, Rockman 2, and Gradius. Knowing some Japanese, Bisqwit studied how to play those movies, and the trails leaded to the Famtasia emulator. After finding that Famtasia could play those movies, Bisqwit discovered that those movies were not shown anywhere in the internet, but that people would probably be interested in them. He was also bothered about the bad quality of the Windows Media Video file of Super Mario Bros. 3, so he started creating a toolset that would enable him to record those videos into AVI files and publish them. As soon he got it working, he created the website, http://bisqwit.iki.fi/jutut/nesvideos.html (an archived copy can be seen here: http://bisqwit.iki.fi/jutut/backup-nesvideos.html) where he published those movies together with the AVIs, made downloadable with BitTorrent. Bisqwit spent alot of time tracking websites that were linking to the newly created NESVideos site, and seeing what is being talked about there. He registered on boards and tried to correct misconception about the movies. He created and refined the sections on the site explaining those concepts, such as the "Myths and Facts" section. In the meantime, he expanded the content from more of Morimoto's videos, and put an invitation for users' submissions. He also started creating a few movies on his own, such as Super Mario Bros. 2, Super Mario Bros., and Castlevania. Videos from the Doom Done Quick project were also processed and published. Bisqwit noticed Arc had formed a site http://nes.greatstreamingvideo.com/, and that it linked directly to some files provided by the NESvideos server. Bisqwit contacted him and thus began some cooperation between these two sites. The first user submission was from Arc, It was Ghosts'n Goblins. It was encoded and published at the same day. The second user submission, not counting Arc's improvements to Ghosts'n Goblins, was Contra by Mathieu Pronovost. From here, the submission rate started increasing, soon attracting now famous players such as Michael Fried and Jean-François Durocher (aka. Genisto). The amount of documentation on the site had grown so much, that the site had to get a dedicated URL instead of a single .html page. Bisqwit moved it to http://bisqwit.iki.fi/nesvideos/ (an archived copy can be seen here: http://bisqwit.iki.fi/jutut/nesv-old/). The site was re-written using a wiki-engine. Previously the NESVideos website had been under the domain of Bisqwit's personal website, http://bisqwit.iki.fi/. To improve the profile of the site, Bisqwit purchased a dedicated domain name for the site, http://tasvideos.org/. It still ran on the same server, but the address changed. Also, the name of the site changed. When it was before NESvideos, now it became TASvideos. The name change was mostly motivated by the increase of published movies on systems other than NES. Bisqwit finds a higher calling and purpose, and decides to follow it. In an act of great humility, he states that he wants to see the community continue and thrive without his presence. He calls upon the long-time members to volunteer and take charge of the site over the coming year. Bisqwit enacts a final time line of September, and states that the site must be moved by the end of the summer, for tasvideos.org to continue. Nach and adelikat take over the server and IRC channel, and begin the transfer progress. With the help of ShinyDoofy, adelikat and Nach have the new server up and running. tasvideos.org has a new home, and a new future ahead of it... Submission decision This is not completed yet... Judges makes its decision either accepted, rejected, postponed, canceled, or delayed, users can vote, but not lurkers, because an abuse happened, so now lurkers are disabled to vote. 'Accepting' reasons *Very entertaining and an improvement 'Canceled' reasons: *The user plans to make an improvement. *The user may sometime cancel the submission for beleving it has [see rejecting reasons]. 'Delayed' reasons: *Some encodes appear to have a problem, so publishers have to rencode. *The user remakes part of the movie, soon after the improvement is done, the submission file is replaced. 'Rejecting' reasons: *Not entertaining *Bad game choice *Bad hack choice *Abusing mistakes 'Postponed' reasons: *Emulator or ROM issues (?) Emulator History See Emulator History (http://TASVideos.org). TASVideos name This site was born as NESvideos, which at the time was an accurate name. The site hosted only movies made for NES, made with the only emulator available: Famtasia. After a while we started publishing movies for other systems. With this came requests for a more accurate name. The name agreed on was TASvideos. This happened somewhere in May 2006, but it was not implemented completely: This "Tasvideos" is an experiment that may or may not become the primary name. --BisqwitThis condition persisted until June 2009, when the site was transferred to new servers and new administration. You will still occasionally see references to nesvideos, bisqwit.iki.fi/nesvideos (the old web page) and #nesvideos (the old IRC channel), in old submissions, forum topics, encoded movies etc. TAS Video Agent Who is TASVideoAgent? TAS Video Agent is a humble drone of Nach, created on 2009-07-03. It is written in C using standard UNIX sockets and pipes, for the new server. Its primary purpose is to sit on the Channel IRC Channel and report on everything that happens on the forums discussion forums. It also tells us when new submissions have been made or new movies have been published. TAS Video Agent originally was not very reliable. Since bug fixes made on 2011-04-05, TAS Video Agent is extremely stable. <Velitha> TASVA, your connection is about as stable as my computer used to be before I got my SSD :P Velitha: nonsense! My connection is as stable as the economy! NES Video Agent Prior to July of 2009, the role of TASVideoAgent was filled by NesVideoAgentNesVideoAgent was a humble drone of BisqBot, created in 2004-04-25.